Birthday Wish
by Kesmai
Summary: Riddick didn't leave Jack with Iman he kept her with him. Now as she is days away from her 21st birthday will she get what she wants from Riddick or will Riddick resist and keep his promise that his beast will not touch her. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I dont own Riddick or Jack - I wish I did own Riddick as I know exactly what I would like to do with him! . Thank you for letting me borrow Riddick, please dont sue I dont have any money

**Birthday Wishes**

**Chapter 1**

Two days to go. Does he even remember? He must do, its Riddick he remembers everything.

Jack was sitting on the bed in her room aboard the ship her and Riddick called home for the last 9 years. He had meant to drop her off n Hellion Prime with the Holy man but after a bit of digging he found out that the Holy man wasn't so Holy after all and Riddick had to kill him. There was no way he could have left Jack with him not when he found out that the Holy mans sons were actually pleasure slaves that he had been training up to sell and the pilgrimage to Mecca was just a cover story to keep the community trusting him. Jack smiled thinking back to how Riddick had killed him to keep her safe; surely that must mean he cared a little bit for her back then and that must have grown by now? She just wasn't certain what Riddick thought of her - did he think of her as a little sister or something else; something closer to how she felt for him.

Jack flopped back onto the bed sprawling on it as she thought of the years she had spent with Riddick. At first she had just hero worshipped him; she tried to copy his every move. She had dressed like him, talked like him and even shaved her head like he did. He had started training her to fight like him the first week they left Hellion Prime. She had thought it was so she could defend herself when he dropped her where ever he planned on leaving her but it never happened, he had kept her with him the whole time. She had got good at fighting and had helped in more than one sticky situation when Mercs were on their necks. Jack frowned when she thought back to her 16th birthday; by that age her feelings towards Riddick had changed it was no longer Hero worship it was love with a healthy side order of lust.

She smiled, who wouldn't lust after Riddick; all those muscles and the silver eyes that looked right into your soul! She knew that he knew how to please a woman too; she had followed him once to a brothel and watched him with a whore. She had been 17 then and dying for Riddick to touch her. She had thought that if she knew what he liked then she could copy it and seduce him. What had actually happened was she had gotten so jealous that she had bleached all his clothes from the crisp black he preferred to a faded grey – heck if he had been into white she would have dyed them pink just to get even. Riddick of course had no idea why he had a set of grey clothes and just put it down to Jacks time of the month and avoided her until he could buy himself a new wardrobe. That had infuriated him so much that ,after a night of hot dreams about him doing to her what he had done to the whore, she had thrown herself at him after giving him a few beers to loosen him up! That was when he had issued the deadline.

Jack covered her eyes with her arm when she remembered what he had said. She had crawled into his lap. He had put his arms round her like he always did, she had taken advantage of that and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. She didn't get that far. Before she could make contact he had stood up and dumped her on the floor. He had stared down at her and asked "what the fuck are you doing Jack?" She had gotten to her feet and tried to step close to him when he grabbed her arms and backed her into a wall. He had held her very still and she thought that he was about to kiss her as he had leaned in towards her. Riddick had other plans though and slowly scented her neck before growling. The growl reverberated through her hitting her low down in the stomach, her breathing increased, her heart raced and she had gotten even more turned on. She had got as far as breathlessly whispering the first syllable of his name before he growled again then said " I may be bad Jack but I don't fuck kids, The whores have to be twenty one Jack before I'll touch them. I may not have many morals when it comes to breaking rules but that's one rule I ain't breaking. Your my little sister Jack I cant do that to you hell we are a fucked up family as it is without that getting in the way" As soon as he finished speaking he stepped away so quickly she had fallen to the ground again and before she could right herself or say anything he had gone.

Over the next few weeks she had tried to argue, she had the computer draw up lists of the legal age to have sex on various planets but he had just deleted them and threatened her that if she spoke another word about it again he would hand her over to the Mercs himself; the way he said it she knew he meant it. She had finally given up and just let time pass and hoped that he didn't get rid of her before she was 21 or find someone else before then.

She rolled over onto her stomach and dug under the bed for her hand-held computer. She had 2 days before her 21st birthday and she was going to do everything she could to make Richard B. Riddick give her the birthday present that she wanted – him! Trouble was she had no experience of seducing a man; any time they had stopped on a planet for any length of time Riddick had scared off any boys who had hung around her. She had managed one kiss on a small mining planet with a guy she had known a week before Riddick had kicked down the door of the room she was in and dragged her out saying that Mercs were on their way – to this day she didn't know if he had told her the truth about the Mercs.

She accessed the files she had downloaded and began to flip through them, "How to get your man," "100 things that will turn a Man wild," the list went on in the same general theme but no matter what she read she couldn't help thinking that they wouldn't work on Riddick. They all seemed to need a more civilised man; now if she could find one that was aimed at making a wanted convict who had saved you from monsters and then raised you for the last 9 years change his view from brother to lover then she may be in with a chance. Most of the articles she had assumed that you were strangers and that there was no trust between you and that was the one thing that her and Riddick had was trust. There was nothing like fighting together to keep your ass out of a triple max slam to give you trust!

OK maybe Plan B would be better; they were due to stop over on a planet tomorrow to resupply the consumables and do a little ships maintenance. Riddick usually planned it for the 2 weeks around her birthday to give her some shore leave and they could celebrate in style. So she was going to have to shop; she suppressed a shudder. She needed to change his way of thinking about her, make him realise she was a girl – no a woman so she needed to dress like a woman. Jack hadn't worn a dress since she was 10 but now may be the time to start. She quickly came up with a list of items she needed and shut down her hand-held with a smile. Riddick wasn't going to know what had hit him. With that she dimmed the lights and fell asleep unaware that an hour later Riddick stood in her room looking down on her as she slept. He left without waking her, after he had looked through her most recent files on her hand held and said only one word as he left with a backwards glance "Beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still dont own Riddick and I still have no money so no suing please!

**Chapter 2**

Riddick was in the galley when she walked in. The unexpected smell of waffles filled the air as he pointed to the table with a spatula. "I figured since we dock later we could use up the provisions and have us a good breakfast."

"You just want to load on the calories as you know that fixing the hull after that last brush with the Mercs is going to be back breaking work!"

" Nope" Riddick dumped a load of waffles on her plate.

"Huh? What do you mean nope?" she asked confused

" I already booked the ship in to be overhauled, the hull ain't the only thing that needs work and I don't fancy doing it all myself so its going in and we get to relax for 2 weeks. Well unless some Merc tracks us down!"

Jack sat there open mouthed, Riddick usually did most of the work to their ships, he didn't trust people not to put a tracker on them or sabotage the ship in some way so they could get their share of the bounty on their heads.

Riddick smiled, "I got us new identities Jack, they should keep us covered for a few months at least so we can afford to relax a little while. Fuck we need it after that last run. I got us booked into some fancy hotel so you are going to have to learn to behave none of your usual manners!"

Jack nearly spat out a mouthful of waffles "Me behave, its you who gets us into trouble! Need I mention the last 3 places we have been: Faircroft 6, Kentop Major or Gojip Prime?"

Riddick barked out a laugh then said "Jack those fights were all because of you!" before taking his plate and leaving the galley.

Jack sat there for a few minutes mulling over what he had said. On all three planets he had got into fights, on two of them he had killed people now there was nothing new in that Riddick never baulked at killing people but she knew it wasn't her fault as she had been on board ship when the fights had started. "Humpff he just said that to get the last word" before finishing her food then went to find him.

Riddick was in the pilots seat checking the ships route when she walked in. "Hey Big Bad you going to need me when we dock or can I take off and get some stuff sorted in town?" She said trying to sound casual. Riddick looked up " Nope you can take off and meet me at the hotel, I have a few things to sort out with the ship and I need to meet someone about a possible job that is coming up next month. So you can go have fun kid." He turned back to the console dismissing her. Kid, kid! Lets see him still think of me as a kid once I am through she thought moodily as she stalked off. Riddick smiled reading her frustration in her body temperature and scent. "Don't know who you are messing with kid" he muttered before he looked back down.

Once they were docked Jack took off into the port town. She had a card full of credits and her list of essentials on her hand held. First stop was a beauty salon. She stopped before the door stiffened her spine and walked in. She had never been in one before and the smell of beauty products was almost overwhelming. She almost backed out of the door when a man came forward and greeted her. Her hand went straight to her shiv but soon relaxed when she realised that he was the owner.

After 4 hours of primping and pampering Jack thought she was going to have to kill someone to get out of there still sane. She was sure there was nothing left on her body for them to mess with and she hoped that Riddick noticed her efforts. Her hair had been trimmed, her skin cleansed and moisturised, actually the facial had been quite relaxing, her finger and toe nails had been French manicured (now those wouldn't last long if she had to work on the ships engines again) and she had been waxed. She had thought they were kidding when they told her that the package she had booked included waxing and it had taken every ounce of self control not to slide her shiv into the beauticians sweet spot when she had pulled the first strip of wax off from her bikini line.

Stop two was shopping. She walked down the high street looking in windows as she went. She felt more at home looking at engine parts and weapons than dress shops. She had gotten to the end of the street without going in a shop yet. "Come on Jack" she muttered to herself "your no coward and it cant be worse than getting waxed!" She looked back down the street full of shops and gazed at the women wandering in and out of them and shuddered. It was then she noticed a smaller shop just down an alley to her left and she decided that it would have to do. At least it doesn't seem to have a load of giggling morons in it she thought as she walked in to the jingling of the shops bell.

An hour later she struggled out of the shop with armfuls of bags and a smile on her face. She had lucked out the shop owner had taken her under her wing and she was now the owner of a complete new wardrobe including lingerie to make Riddick drool. She headed to the hotel and couldn't help think that it would be the perfect time to be ambushed as there was no way she could get to her shiv in time with all these bags and the new nails; she made it there uneventfully though and was pleased with the look of the place. She was walking up to the reception desk when she realised she had no idea what her new identity was. She took a quick detour to the bathroom and pulled out her comms unit "Hey Big Evil" she called and waited. "Jack I wondered when you would call" his deep voice growled back through her comms unit.

"Fancy giving me a clue on who I am supposed to be today before someone comes into this bathroom and ruins our whole cover?"

"Jack" he drawled lazily "nothing is going to blow our cover for a while. As for who you are well your Jack!"

"Riddick!" She spat his name through gritted teeth

"Patience Jack, your new identity is Jakki Degg"

"Riddick you wouldn't have happened to give me the name of a stripper or porn star again have you? You remember what I said last time you did that?"

"Jack its OK this one was from the 1980-90s so no-one will remember her name!"

"I am going to get even for this! You know that. Why couldn't I get a normal name? So who are you going to be? Hugh Hefner?"

"No Jack that would be a little too obvious he is still remembered. I gotta go now and I am not going to be there tonight I have business till late so will sleep on the ship. Bye Jakki see you tomorrow for your birthday – have a think on what you want to do!"

She tried to compose herself before leaving the bathroom but the combination of anger at the name he had given her and frustration that she couldn't put her plans into action left her looking a little formidable as she approached the desk. She checked in and the guy on the desk didn't seem to give a reaction to her glamour model name; there was however a problem the man told her. There was a problem with one of the rooms and the hotel had nowhere else to put her travelling companion but he explained the room she had did have 2 double beds in it. Jack smiled and reassured the clerk that that would be just perfect. As she went up in the elevator she didn't see Riddick step out from behind one of the hotels decorative columns and slip the desk clerk some credits with a smile. As he walked away he growled

"Damn Jack your making it hard for me to stick to my rules but tomorrow is a whole different ball game"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Riddick or the universe he is in :( I do like to play with him from time to time though but please dont sue**

**Lemons in this chapter but not the pairing you want!**

**Thanks for the reviews I amamazed that people have even read it let alone actually been nice enough to review and add me to their lists! Thanks so much. If you have any suggestions in how you would like the story to continue then please let me know I may be able to pursuade the characters to agree but cant say for definate as they are kinda stubborn!**

**Chapter 3 **

Riddick headed straight to the nearest whore house; he needed to get the sight Jack out of his head. He had promised himself that he wouldn't touch her, wouldn't think of her like that. He knew he was a fucked up asshole and that's not what he wanted for Jack; trouble was he didn't know what he did want for her. The thought of her married off to some nice guy just made his gut clench and his animal roar in anger. He shook the image from his head as he pushed open the door and fixed a smile on his face for the owner.

He knew he had to get all his frustrations out tonight; tomorrow Jack was going to try her hardest to seduce him and he couldn't let her. He knew she had fixated on the age limit he had mentioned but his main problem was not wanting to corrupt what they had. He just couldn't do that. Jack needed someone gentle and he knew that if he touched her his animal would come out to play and would mark her for its own. He looked around at the women available and knew one would not be enough to slake his desires enough to turn Jack down tomorrow. His eyes skimmed over a brunette that was Jacks height but he dismissed her straight away, she would just remind him of Jack and that was the last thing he needed. So no brunettes that still left the two cute blondes in the corner, a red head near the piano and a beautiful humanoid from Galaxia 7 with green hair longing on the sofa. He allowed his beast to surface and scented the air. Jack smelled of warm vanilla with a hint of spice these days and he wanted to avoid similar smells. The humanoid smelled sour and his beast turned away from her quickly, one of the blondes smelled of cookie dough which was just too close to Jacks edible smell for comfort but the other two smelled floral – they would do nicely.

The threesome wandered upstairs after Riddick had negotiated their favours. Once he had shown them he could pay their scent changed to something near arousal, his mind drifted to how Jacks scent changed with her moods getting spicier as she got turned on. He remembered the first time that had happened how he couldn't believe that his little Jack could be feeling things like that. He had stalked out of the room and worked out until he was so tired he knew he wouldn't be able to masturbate because he knew if he did his animal would use her smell as its focal point.

They arrived at the room and Riddick was still caught in dreams of the forbidden. The two whores wrapped their bodies around his and he snapped out of his daydream. The bolder of the whores introduced herself as Candy and her partner as Jen then asked Riddick what he wanted them to do.

"Make me forget, make me so slaked in pleasure that I forget and cant possibly need more" he growled

"Oh honey we can do that no problem, you just lose yourself in us" purred Jen

Riddick reached out and ran his hand through her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling her roughly against his body. He pulled her head back and ran open mouthed kisses down her neck to the top of her scantily clad breasts. Candy moved behind him and started caressing his back and shoulders before gently pushing him towards the bed which dominated the room. Riddick pushed Jen down onto the bed before turning to Candy and opening her silk dressing gown to expose her nakedness. He stared down at her for a moment before cupping her sex. She moved restlessly against his hand and reached out towards his belt. Jen rose up onto her knees behind him, reached around and started unbuttoning his shirt. Two of his fingers scissored open allowing the cool air of the room to caress Candy's clitoris before another of his fingers brushed against it as it circled slowly. She moaned and Riddick smiled, the whores may have been in this for the money but it still didn't mean that his pride would let him take them without their own pleasure coming first and his beast would smell if they tried to fake it – they really didn't know who they were fucking!

He pulled away from both the whores and quickly undressed leaving 2 of his shivs on top of the pile of clothes, the whores didn't bat an eyelid at this they were used to being with men on the run from mercs as they too dis-robed. Riddick lay down on the bed and smiled before whispering "make me forget" and opening his arms wide. The stance displayed his muscled body and huge erection and the two women glided onto the bed one either side. Riddick knew better than to try to kiss them that was one of the rules of sleeping with hookers it was the one thing they held back. Candy straddled his legs and bent down to his manhood. She breathed out causing the hairs on his balls to stir and the skin contracted slightly then slowly ran the very tip of her tongue from the base of his dick to the top where she swirled her tongue through the drop of precum that had gathered there. Riddick looked at Jen and said "I want to taste you" it was all the incentive she needed to straddle his face just as Candy slid the whole of his erection into her mouth in one swift motion. Riddick arched against the pleasure and thrust his tongue up into Jen's folds. She moaned and writhed slightly. Candy started a gruelling pace on Riddick's cock thinking the quicker he came the less work she would have to do. Riddick mimicked the pace on Jen's clitoris and to her astonishment she came hard, flooding her sex with her own juices.

Riddick's strong arms lifted her off him and Candy looked up from his groin. He looked her in the eyes and say "You on your back on the bed" she quickly complied then he turned to the still dazed Jen and said " On all fours and make her come with your mouth" As she moved into position he stepped off the bed and stood behind her gripping her hips and thrust into her making her take his whole length in one go. She cried out against Candy's sex then started licking the other woman in long languid strokes caressing each fold of skin thoroughly before moving to the clitoris. As Riddick upped the pace and force of his strokes he struggled to contain the beast. Candy came hard causing Jen to follow and as her walls clamped down around him his mind pictured Jack and he bellowed in frustration as his body betrayed him and he filled Jen with his seed.

The first rays of dawn stirred the threesome from their slumber; Riddick had taken each whore 3 times and he had lost count how many orgasms each woman had succumbed to . One of the women slowly ran a hand up his inside thigh and he quickly caught her wrist. Candy looked up at him confused " After last night I think you can have one for free this morning" she purred.

Riddick released her hand and shot to his feet. He looked around at the scene of debauchery remembering how he had leaned one woman over this item of furniture and taken another on that one before looking back at the women and saying in a low voice " Not today, today is different"

Once dressed he walked back to the ship, stripped his clothes and headed straight for the shower. As he ran his soapy hands over his body his cock stirred again and he groaned. "Wasn't enough" he muttered to no one "I could have fucked the whole planet and one thought of her is all it takes. Its just not right" he groaned as his fist circled his now fully erect member and his beast rose with only thoughts of one mate in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Still not my characters but they do play so nicely together that I just cant help joining in! Please don't sue.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Its a short chapter this time just to set up the birthday evening but hopefully the tension between the two of them will make up for that. No lemons in this one.**

**Birthday Wishes**

**Chapter 4**

Riddick walked into the hotel room and came to an abrupt stop. Jack was still fast asleep on the bed wearing only slightly more than the whores had worn last night. The sheets were kicked off and the air held a lingering smell of sex; he stifled a growl and breathed in slowly. The smell was all Jack; she must have gotten bored on her own and decided to take care of her own needs. His beast raised its head languidly and he found himself moving unconsciously towards the bed. Jack stirred causing the short nightdress to shift and uncover more of her toned thighs; this time he couldn't suppress the growl that rose from his throat.

Jack woke to find Riddick standing over her starring down with those fathomless silver eyes. It was a look she had never seen directed at her and it drew a faint smile to her lips. She sat up and raised a hand to his face.

"What's wrong Big Bad?" she questioned tilting her head to one side causing her hair to cascade across her shoulders.

Riddick swallowed hard, the fact that her warm vanilla and spice scent was stronger on this hand let him know that it was these fingers that had pleasured her during the night. He stepped backwards abruptly "Get your ass out of bed Jack its time to go celebrate your birthday" he said before strolling over to the window and tried to act casual as he leaned on the window frame to compose himself.

Jack stood up confused, Riddick was acting strangely and she wondered if it was the new sleep wear that was getting him worked up. She silently walked over to him and placed her hand on his broad shoulder; she was even more surprised to see him jump slightly at the contact. He turned his head slightly barely looking at her over his shoulder. "Jack" her name came out as a warning.

"Riddick what's wrong"

"Get dressed now" he barely got the words out through his gritted teeth

Jack ignored the warning and decided to push her advantage and trailed her fingers down his back. Riddick spun round capturing her hands as he shoved her against the wall next to the window. His hard body pressed against hers and he held her hands captive above her head. Her breath came out in a whoosh as she gazed into Riddick's face seeing a mixture of violence and lust that scared her.

Riddick's head lowered to her neck and his beast was almost to the surface as he scented her. The scent of her tightened things in his stomach like no other scent had, he pushed his body against her harder, thrusting s thigh between hers. She felt his erection press against her pelvis and groaned; the fear dissipated and she rolled her hips against him and moaned. That one small noise was enough for him to reign in the beast and he eased his body back separating them by the barest space.

"I cant do this Jack, I will not be the one to destroy you. If I take you it will not be just me the animal inside will rise and you just ain't ready for that beautiful. Run, run now. Get your ass dressed and meet me down stairs ready to go out for the day. I have some adrenalin filled stuff planned for you just like you like Jack. Now GO!" the last words came out as a roar as she slipped past him, grabbed her bags and fled into the bathroom. She heard something smash before the main door opened then slammed before she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

By the time she dressed in boots, cargo pants and a tight t-shirt and headed down to the foyer Riddick was back to his usual relaxed self. He looked her over before she had spotted him lounging in a chair; her hair had been tied back in a ponytail which showed off her face. She was looking pensive and he knew that she was unsure of how he was going to react to her after their encounter upstairs. He put his hand to his face and rubbed his head out of reflex as he realised just how innocent Jack could be at times; sure she was no longer a virgin thanks to the family she ran away from at the age of 11 but since he had been with her he had kept her safe and that's how he wanted to keep it. Jack noticed where Riddick was sitting and headed over to him; she gave him an uncertain smile and he forced a grin on his face. "Happy birthday kid, got lots of things planned today for you. The planet has an old fashion theme park so there are a few of those roller coasters you like so much I figured we could head there first. This evening I have booked a table at some fancy place so we need to get back here and change before we go out – you got an outfit that's suitable or do we need to shop?" he waited for her nod; he had already guessed that her shopping excursion yesterday would have her sorted but he didn't want her knowing he had followed her. Thoughts of following her let his mind wander to the beauty shop she had visited and he wondered if she had gone through with the wax that he had bribed the owner to offer her. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head, stood up and took her hand and led her out of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Riddick and Jack still are not mine :( I would love Riddick to be though!**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I am liking the direction the story is going. I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters and that should be it. Riddick finally gets to fight in this chapter - he was feeling a little less manly than usual as he hadn't killed anyone recently ! **

**Birthday Wishes**

**Chapter 5**

Jack had fun all day with Riddick and was slightly disappointed when they headed back to the hotel early but tried to hide it from Riddick. She would have liked one more ride on the roller-coaster but she could tell Riddick had reached his limit – he hated the crowds and thought there were better ways to get an adrenalin hit than a roller-coaster Riddick smiles he could see her frustration in her body temperature and smell. He turned to her "The restaurant only had an early table – it gets booked out early and I wanted the best for your birthday since its a special one otherwise you could have carried on for another few hours." he suppressed a smirk at the look on her face when she realised that he had seen through her. She really is still a child at heart he thought to himself but as the crowds bumped her into him his beast raised its head and reminded him there was nothing childlike about her body or what he wanted to do to her.

Once back at the room Riddick claimed the shower first washing the days grime from his body he realised that he had forgotten to take fresh clothes in with him. He had the option put on his old clothes then change again when Jack was in the shower or go out wrapped in a towel. Normally it wouldn't be an issue but his control was hanging by a thread and he knew she was still yet to really try to tempt him. He sighed as he switched off the water and wrapped the towel tightly around his hips; he looked down at his groin and muttered "Please behave, last thing I want right now is a boner!" and stepped out of the bathroom.

Jack was standing next to the wardrobe still fully dressed and he gave a faint sigh of relief until he looked at what she was starring at. Two dresses hung on the front of the wardrobe, she was obviously trying to decide between them. One was emerald green which matched her eyes and made of a soft floaty material that would float around her with the slightest breeze, it was knee length and the bodice was cut so it would accentuate her breasts. Riddick nearly groaned at the thought of her in it. His attention turned to the other dress which was completely different from the first. This one was in midnight blue but was dusted in silver so it seemed to shimmer almost like his eyes, it was short, very short and would display her toned legs to perfection, the neck line was higher than the green dress but not by much the thought of her in that dress made his cock stir and this time he did groan out loud. Jack whirled round to face him as he ground out "the green one Jack" Her eyes dropped down to the towel and the obvious stirrings under it and her pupils dilated slightly as a thread of arousal ran through her. With that she reached up and grabbed both dresses and stalked into the bathroom.

An hour later Riddick stood in his suit pacing the room occasionally as he waited for Jack, she never took this long to get dressed what the hell was going on. He had heard the water stop ages ago and heard her hair dryer come on then stop so what more could she be doing – it wouldn't take long to put on one dress surely.

"Jack get your ass out here we are going to be late" he growled, a second later the bathroom door swung open.

"I just need my shoes and I am done" her voice seemed uncertain and he swung around to face her. His breath caught in his throat, she was wearing the blue dress, her hair had been pulled up in some complicated design that left her neck bare and she had subtle make-up on that brought out her features taking her from beautiful to something that made his beast want to claim her there and then. As she walked forward to get to her shoes he realised that the back of the dress was cut low exposing most of her back and he had to stop himself from reaching out and running one finger down her spine to see how she would react.

Once her shoes were on she walked over to Riddick and looped her arm through his. "I have never imagined you wearing a suit before Big Bad, you clean up well. So am I suitably dressed for this restaurant?" She asked gazing up at him.

"Ja-ck," he drew out her name to two syllables in his low voice and goosebumps erupted over her bare flesh "You look..." he stopped at a loss on how to describe her

"If you say like one of those old fashion glamour models you are so fond of looking at I will have to kill you even though you haven't given me my present yet!"

"Jack give me some credit, I knew you wouldn't let that name thing go, it was a joke! No you don't look like them. You look …." he drew another breath "beautiful."

Jack blushed and didn't know how to answer. With a small smile he drew her out of the room and out into the hotel.

The walk to the restaurant was uneventful if thought Riddick you could ignore the way Jack's body kept pressing against him as she failed to walk in unfamiliar heels. As she stumbled yet again he tried his best not to smile until her grip on him tightened and she groaned in frustration. He wrapped his arm around her waist in an effort to help him but mentally kicked himself as his hand grazed across her back.

Once they were at the restaurant and seated he looked at her in the soft candle light. "Do you want me to put that out" she gestured at the candle. He shook his head and continued to look at her. She started to feel self conscious and a blush rose up her neck and coloured her cheeks.

"So 21 today" he said "What should I get you to drink? No need to stick to the non alcoholic stuff any more but I think nothing too deadly for you yet."

Jack smiled, he had been a good guardian in that respect she hadn't managed to get her hands on any alcohol the whole time she had been with him. The waiter arrived and Riddick ordered them both Champagne cocktails. Once he left she looked at him puzzled. "Well I cant exactly order beer here and I have no idea what is a good wine so I figured cocktails would be the answer and as champagne is used for celebrations then it seemed the obvious choice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Birthday Kid, I hope you like it" he said placing it on the table between them.

Jack opened the box and gasped it was a necklace but the pendant was made from a claw from the monsters which had started their journey together. She looked up at him then back at the necklace, she tried to work out any secret meanings behind it but couldn't. Before she could comment the waiter brought over their drinks and the moment to ask was lost.

The meal turned out to be enjoyable and she enjoyed laughing with Riddick about the escapades they had over the years. When it was time to leave they strolled round the streets and discussed what to do next. "Dancing?" she said with a giggle. The thought of Riddick dancing was impossible to imagine and she laughed until she was weak in the knees. "You finished yet Jack?" Riddick asked gruffly.

She finally stopped and looked around "Err Riddick you do know where we are don't you? We seem to be in an alley way – definitely not a dance club!" Riddick looked around and mentally kicked himself. He had been so interested in talking to Jack he had failed to notice where they wee headed. They were in the seedy back streets of the town quite near to the whore house he had frequented so he did know his way back from there but it wasn't an area for Jack dressed like she was; she looked like a target and that was the last thing he needed. As if his worst nightmares came to life 4 men stepped out of a side alley. "Mmmm nice, am sure you ain't gonna mind sharing such a lovely bit of ass no wouldn't you?" the lead man edged forward as he spoke "Well when I say share what I actually mean is hand her over as we don't need you do we boys?" His 3 side kicks grinned their assent.

Riddick pushed Jack back against the wall "Stay there Jack you ain't dressed for this kinda dancing" he quipped as he stepped forward meeting the men with a look of pure menace.

His would be attackers stopped grinning at each other "so you want to fight do you? Well that will make it so much more fun."

Riddick looked at the men assessing them "First mistake you made was threatening my girl, second mistake you made was only having 4 of you to try and take her from me. Come on guys lets dance." Riddick's voice was low and menacing giving he men some idea of what they should expect but his clothes had them fooled that he was some lost gentleman.

Riddick moved fast he had his shivs out and had sliced through the first man's throat before the others could react. He stood thee while the man dropped to the floor and gasped his last with a look of pure enjoyment. Two of the men stepped in and as Riddick whirled and slashed at them Jack could finally see that Riddick did dance but it was a far more deadly dance than most ever explored. She had been so entranced that she had failed to notice the 3rd man sidle over to her and make a grab at her. She spotted the movement just in time and pulled back and slammed a fist into his nose. He hadn't expected her to fight back and he rocked back on his heels in shock. He snarled "Bitch" and reached forward for her again unaware that Riddick had dispatched his 2 colleagues and was standing behind him. The second before he touched Jack Riddick wrapped an arm around his neck, he tried to struggle but Riddick's grip was unmerciful. " I should take my time and kill you slowly for even trying to touch her you bastard but I just want to get her home now" Riddick growled as he plunged his shiv into the man's sweet spot. As the man fell forward arterial blood sprayed over both Riddick and Jack.

Riddick stepped over the body and shrugged off his jacket offering it to Jack. She took it wordlessly and put it on. "Damn" she said " I missed a chance to play who's the better killer" Riddick chuckled "Jack in those heels you wouldn't have been able to kill a fly"

They walked into the hotel ten minutes later, it took them a further 10 minutes to get to their room having to explain that yes there had been an attempted mugging but none of the blood was theirs; they thought it better to down play what had happened and the manager believed them.

Once in the room Riddick sat on a chair and watched Jack drop his blood stained jacket onto the floor; he had deliberately stayed away from the bed for fear of what would happen. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards him until she stood between his legs. "So Riddick what's next?" He looked up at her and his hands reached for her hips unbidden by him. His beast already stirred by the fight over her paced restlessly oh so close to the surface. She stood there covered in the blood of foes he had vanquished for her, his beast wanted him to claim his mate and claim her now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Riddick still isn't mine - sob :( Please dont sue.**

**Lemons galore in this chapter - you know its what you have been waiting on really! **

**Birthday Wish**

**Chapter 6**

Jack looked down at Riddick, she watched his mental battle with the beast inside him; she watched his eyes change as he won his battle. Riddick lowered his head and leaned his forehead against Jacks stomach. "I can't do this kid" his voice sounded husky.

"Riddick, does any part of me look like a kid to you. Look at what your holding. I'm not a child any more. I needed you to protect me when we first met, I needed your help to save me from the monsters and I needed you to look after me when the mercs were on our asses but now? Now I am grown up and I need you in a different way. I'm not some sweet innocent kid any more Riddick; hell the sweet innocence was dead before I even met you."

Riddick looked up at her, his silver eyes showing anguish. "Jack, I am part animal that's what Furians are. We fight and fuck like animals and we cant be tamed. I never know what's going to set off my beast but I know that claiming you would probably make me lose control. After what happened to you as a kid you need someone gentle, someone patient and I cant be that man. I'm not civilised Jack, I'm not human!" he looked down. For the first time in his life he felt shame, shame that he couldn't control the animal side for the one person he cared for, the one person he loved.

" Riddick, you have treated me better than any person in my whole life. You have acted more human towards me than my own family or the lying holy man. I don't need civilised I need you. I need you to take me, I need you to claim me. You already fought for me now take the prize you won."

"Woman talk like that will have the beast rising and your underwear will be ripped off and you will be flat on your back with me inside you before I can stop it. Is that what you want? Do you want to be fucked like a animal, like a whore?" He growled before looking back down and resting his head against her stomach again in an attempt to gain a thread of control over the beast which was circling in his head.

She laughed throatily "Riddick in a dress like this you think I wear underwear? Can you see any lines?"

Riddick thought about it for a second and moved his hands over her hips to confirm what she was saying. He groaned when he realised she was telling the truth and succumbed to the inevitable. He slowly inches up the hem of the dress, remaining still except for his fingers which bunched the materials up on her hips. Slowly the dress revealed her and he saw that she had unknowingly rose to his challenge and she had been waxed bare. He let out a breath and looked up at her; she hadn't moved a muscle but when he looked into her eyes with an amused look she was forced to explain "The beauty package I booked included a wax and the thin landing strip look was just so silly I thought all off would be better" she stammered.

"No it didn't" he said "I bribed them after I followed you. I wanted to see what lengths you were willing to go to"

Anger flushed through her, she was sure now he was teasing her and had set her up for this. She tried to pull away but his hands tightened on her hips and he lowered his head and gently laid his lips on her mons. She gasped, any thoughts of anger replaced with thoughts of his lips and the sensation they were giving her. He dropped chase kisses all over the area which was waxed and slowly worked his way down to her lips. Before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue up them. Riddick realised at that point that this was the first sexual contact he had actually had with Jack and he had already jumped a few bases. He groaned and forced himself to stop before he tasted her properly and pushed her backwards slightly. He stood up and put his arms around her using his hands to tilt her head towards his before he kissed her.

Jack thought she had been kissed before by that boy on the mining planet but what Riddick did to her now had no similarities at all. He gently caressed her lips with his, he nibbled her lips and flicked his tongue against the corners of her mouth. Jack opened her mouth and Riddick slid his tongue in to meet hers. She moaned against his mouth and he swallowed the sound. She pressed herself against him unsure what her body needed but sure he could provide it. Riddick's hands pressed her closer one hand caressed her ass and one slowly trailed its fingers up and down her spine causing her to shake with need.

Riddick pulled away. "Last chance to stop Jack. If you don't want this then tell me. I will walk away but my control is slipping and I don't think I can give you another chance." Jack smiled and stepped back into his embrace. "Riddick I'm yours." was all she said before he swept her into his arms and strode to the bed. He dropped her when they got there and she gave a very girly eep and she landed. His beast roared in approval. He stood there looking down at her before undoing his shirt and dropping it to the floor, his trousers followed and she swallowed hard as his hands went to his boxer shorts. As his fingers dipped into them to lower them over his erection she gasped. She had guessed he was built in proportion but hell she wasn't sure it was going to fit!

Riddick watched her carefully and knew the moment she felt unsure. It wasn't the first time he had got that reaction and he wanted her to see what she was letting herself in for before they went too far and he could no longer stop. He was surprised when she tentatively reached her hand out and brushed her fingers gently over his erection and his balls. He held still as she fulfilled her curiosity and ran her hand all over his manhood exploring him. As she ran her thumb over the drop of pre-cum he bit his lip. He didn't want to scare her but this was driving him crazy. No one had been this gentle with him; they all assumed that due to his size, build and temperament he would like everything hard and fast. If he was honest with whores it hadn't mattered but now with Jack it felt amazing, it felt right. Her hand was now wrapped round him and he felt like he was bound by silk. She ran her hand up and down him and he felt his hips thrust forward gently to meet her hand"

"Jack" he groaned "You keep that up and it will be over very quickly." She looked up at him and realised he wasn't lying to make her feel better he had actually enjoyed her exploration. He reached down and helped her up onto her knees so he could strip the dress off her leaving her as naked as him. He gazed at her body before meeting her lips again and lowering them both down to the bed. His hands roamed over her as he kissed her. Slowly Riddick slowly he chanted in his head. His mouth trailed down her neck and down to her breast he nibbled her nipple whilst his hand cupped the other. She arched up to his mouth and her hands fisted the bed sheets as she called out his name. He swapped breasts and swirled his tongue over the second nipple before moving slowly down her body. "Riddick?" she whispered as he realised where he was headed. Even though his first kiss had been there she still felt unsure as his lips kissed their way down her body. "Trust me" came her reply.

Riddick was level with her pussy when he stopped and inhaled deeply. The scent of warm vanilla and spice was strong and he was dying to taste her. His beast was pushing him hard to get him to taste her then fuck her hard but he wanted this first time to be gentle for Jack. He leaned forward and kissed her lips and she stirred under him. He pressed his lips harder and used his hands to push her thighs appear before he settled himself between them and slid his tongue between her folds. Jack screamed in pleasure at the feeling she had waited years for. He slowly licked up towards her clitoris before circling it then worked his way back down again. Jack groaned knowing how good it would feel when his mouth finally touched upon that most sensitive spot. He slid his tongue deep inside her and she arched not expecting the sensation. Riddick smiled against her; his Jack was so responsive! He licked his way back to her clitoris and lapped it gently. As she writhed beneath him he moved one hand to her stomach to hold her down and he gently slid a finger of the other hand into her opening. Jack tried to arch again but he held her still. The finger inside her flexed and searched for the spot he knew was there. He knew when he found it as her whole body reacted, her heart beat raced and she uttered unrecognisable sounds. He eased a second finger into her while continuing his assault on her clitoris with his tongue. Jacks hands found his head and seemed to be undecided on whether she should be pulling him away or pressing him closer. "Riddick" she moaned as he inserted a third finger. He continued to flex his fingers in a come hither motion and changed the tempo with his tongue. She was close he could smell it and taste it. He stopped licking and gave her clitoris a suck which tipped her over the edge and she came on his hand.

He continued pumping his fingers until she stopped spasming around him. He withdrew his hand and licked his fingers as he moved up her body. Jack lay there with her eyes closed as he looked down at her. Her breathing was rapid and she was flushed. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He positioned himself between her legs and called her name. Just as she looked into his eyes he slid forward into her tight wetness and filled her. She screamed and clutched at his shoulders digging her nails in. That was all it needed for his beast to break his control, now it was its turn to play.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Riddick or Jack. I have no money please dont sue.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. It has been fun to write. I had a big decision to make at the end of this chapter I hope I made the right one. Thanks again.**

**Birthday Wish**

**Chapter 7**

Riddick's whole body went rigid above Jack, she looked into his face and realised that the beast was now in control. She had known it was going to happen at some point the animal side was just as much a part of him as the rest of him she had just hoped it wasn't going to be as soon as this. A thread of fear ran through her and her muscles tensed slightly as she anticipated the onslaught to come. Riddick lowered his head to her neck breathing in deeply; his mate now smelled of fear and that's not what he wanted enemies should fear him not his mate. He flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, waiting to see if the fear would ratchet up a notch with him being so near her vulnerable throat. Instead Jack moved restlessly under him and he began to move his hips in a sinuous wave.

His thrusts were in no way gentle but they were not violent; it was obvious he wasn't setting out to hurt her just to claim her body as his own. Jack relaxed more which allowed his a bit more space to work with he angled his hips so that his cock slammed against her g spot and his pelvis ground against her clitoris. Jack began to pant and moan as her body started to tingle. Riddick's strokes became harder and faster as he pushed her further towards her orgasm. Jack arched her body towards him as she finally exploded in sensations and as she did so Riddick bit down on her breast marking her and her nails dragged down his arms marking him as hers.

Riddick pulled out of her and stood up; Jack looked up at him confused until her reached for her, flipped her over onto her stomach then lifted her up onto all fours before thrusting into her again "Oh god!" she managed to scream as he thrust harder than he had before. The position made her tighter and her passage shorter so each thrust made him hit her cervix and the feeling it caused was a mixture of pleasure and pain. She tried to move her hips but he held her in a vice like grip. He thrust wildly and Jacks body started tensing for another orgasm. Riddick let go with one hand and ran his fingers down her spine causing her to cry out at the unexpected caress. His hand stopped on her ass and slipped between her cheeks all the while his thrusting continued hard and fast. As his finger touched her tight ring she moaned and tried to pull away but his one arm had snaked around her hips to hold her in a vice like grip. He changed the rhythm of his thrusts again making it an even faster ride as his finger slowly circled her anus. Jacks body started to spasm as yet another orgasm drew close and just as he tipped her over the brink he slid one finger into her and growled at the feeling of her walls clamping around his cock and her ass contracting around his finger.

As the contractions slowed he slipped his finger out of her and pulled her upright against him. His arms looped under hers and his hands held on to her shoulders holding her in a position more often seen with prisoners than lovers; however her body was so relaxed after the last orgasm there was no way she could have held herself up. He hips still flicked thrusting him into her but in a shorter motion now she could feel a growl vibrating in his chest; two more thrusts were all it took before he came screaming her name which was all it took to send her spiralling into yet another orgasm.

Riddick fell to the bed, Jack was trapped under him. The beast was content and Riddick had no difficulty in reigning it in now. It took a few moments for him to compose himself before he could talk; he had never lost control so completely before and now he was scared for Jack. "Jack? You with me Jack?" there was no answer; his terror spiked but strangely the beast stayed dormant. Riddick got up and backed away from the bed a few steps. "Fuck!" he ground out. He could smell blood in the air and the bed was a mess. He sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. Had the beast killed her? He was too scared to check. Him Richard B. Riddick was finally scared of something! He glanced up at the bed again but could hardly see it as tears filled his eyes. He had killed the one person he loved!

"Riddick?" His head snapped up at the sound of Jacks voice.

"I didn't kill you!" there was relief in his voice "Jack we cant do this again" he started

"Riddick what the hell are you talking about? Get your ass over here. Right now I don't think I can chase you around the room to soothe your issues!" she cut him off.

"Yeh that's coz I fucking hurt you Jack!" he growled "I told you I couldn't control myself around you, I told you you deserved better than me. I fucking hurt you Jack I can smell the blood. I could have killed you!"

"Riddick the blood is probably from the love bite you have left on my chest but to be honest I think you are going to need a first aid kit on your arms so we are kinda even on that one." Riddick looked down at his arms to find nasty looking nail marks oozing blood. He grinned "I hadn't even noticed those – hell-cat!"

"So you gonna get your ass back in bed Riddick or you going to make me chase you?" she aimed her voice low and seductive and smiled as Riddick got up. He climbed next to her pulling her against his body and pulled the duvet over them both.

"I thought I had killed you Jack" he murmured into her hair.

"I never doubted you for a minute Riddick" she whispered " I trust you and I trust your animal. Besides it always the female of the species that kills the mate during sex not the male you shoulda done your homework Riddick I was never in danger from your animal."

Riddick chuckled "You gonna try and kill me Jack? I left my shivs over on the chest of draws do I need to get armed to defend myself?"

"Nah, I can think of better things to play other than who's the better killer right now." she whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep protected in her lovers arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I was considering continuing this story but Riddick had a different idea. I really tried to carry on from where I left off but Riddick said you had seen enough of how him and Jack got together but he wanted me to tell you about a little misunderstanding they had a few years later. So if you want to read more just head over to my next story – His Eyes. Same characters just a few years later.


End file.
